Booths Epiphany
by shand
Summary: After having a dream about brennan booth has been acting strangly and brennan demands to know why


Brennan "booth what's wrong with you, you've been acting really weird lately"

booth started to panic had he really been that obvious " eerr just didn't get much sleep last night that's all" yes! what a lucky escape that was he told himself.He'd always been able to think on his feet.

The truth was that since he'd had that dream about bones he saw her in a different light. Booth dreamt that he was sitting on bone's couch in her office and she had sat down by him and he was looking into her beautiful green eyes and slowly moved his hand down her back, he then gently pulled her forward with his other hand and gently kissed her on the mouth. At this point booth woke up horrified and what he was dreaming about he kept saying to himself over and over again that he couldn't think of bones like this. They were supposed to have a professional relationship!

Since that dream every time he touched her he relived that stupid dream and every time she looked at him he was drawn to her lips. At this point booth had asudden realisation that he had liked bones more than he should for a long time. He thought about all of the times that he had done things for her that he wouldn'tdo for many others such as take a bullet for someone and threaten a gang leaders life to protect her.

The worst part of it all though was the fact that he would just suddenly realise this now right when they were in Sweet's office doing partner trust exercises. Which involved bones falling backwards and booth catching her. As soon as he caught her, he smelt that perfume and found himself desperately wanting to kiss her neck and it was at this point that Brennan demanded to know what was up?

Sweet's- "Dr Brennan please explain what you mean exactly"

Brennan- "well since Monday booth has been acting strangely"

Sweet's- "how exactly"

Brennan-"well, every time i go to make any physical contact at all, like even grabbing a file out of his hand he freaks out and just then he was sniffing my neck like a dog"

Sweets-"booth can you explain your actions?"

At this point booth started getting very defensive "nothing, okay?" he shouted

Sweet's-"booth this is a truth zone and i just want to remind you that i am a highly trained psychologist and i personally did a study on body language so I am fully aware of your deception"

At this brennan was very interested "how?"

Sweet's- "booths head is tilted down, his shoulders are hunched and he is failing to make full eye contact. Therefore suggesting that he isn't being completely honest"

Brennan stared at booth and was desperate for him to be honest other wise it could jeopardise their partnership. "booth just cough up. I'm sure that what ever it is we can work it out okay. We have a strong partnership"

booth-"alright!" he took a deep breath in and said "i had a dream about you" but he said it that quietly that brennan was unable to hear him however at this point Sweets was almost certain that booth had, had an epiphany. Sweets just sat their with a big grin on his face, watching booth as he started to go red.

Booth-" i had a dream about you, okay their i said it"

Sweets-"what sort of dream exactly?"

Booth-"something i really shouldn't"

Sweets-"do you mean you to tell me that you had a dream about Dr brennan in a sexual way?"

As soon as Sweets said that booth stared at the floor and started tapping his foot. As soon as he did this it was clear to Sweets that, that was a yes.

Again booth took a deep breath and said "yes"

Brennan-" what?"

Booth-"well, i dreamt that i kissed you"

Brennan-" oh, you mean like at Christmas"

Booth-"not exactly, it was more passionate and meaningful and, and I liked it, and ever since then every time i look into your face i stare at your lips and every time i touch you its all i think about.

Sweets-"increased heart rate, full eye contact and a reddened face suggest honesty and embarrassment"

Booth-"is that not obvious gees smart people can be annoying"

Sweets-"so can cocky FBI agents"

Booth glared at sweets who was annoyingly smiling and booth was about to say something until brennan got their first sounding worried.

Brennan-"so what does that mean for our partnership?"

* * *

End: thank

you for reading please review and be honest if you liked it i will write another chapter if not i won't


End file.
